A bittersweet price to pay
by atomic goddess
Summary: When James Moriarty catches Sherlock and John playing hanky panky, what will he do with that information? The answer: blackmail them. Sheriarty, Johnlock, John x Moriarty, SMUT and slash, OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A bittersweet price to pay.**

 **A** **Sherlock** **fanfiction.**

 **Chapter one: realization**

 **Atomic goddess 14**

 **Note: rated M for sexual content and strong language.**

 **Also this is my first fan fiction. So yeah enjoy! There is**

 **an OC, her name is Tressa. This fanfic**

 **naughty AF though, especially when Moriarty comes in.**

 **3** **rd** **person.**

Sherlock walks briskly down the alleyway, secretly hoping that no one would see him. Bloodied and bruised, he leaves a shadow of sadness in his wake. He arrives at Baker street and stands beside the streetlight as it rains, his breath shallow. The detective unlocks the door to 221b, and he stumbles up the stairs. " Watson? Watson open up the door." The doctor opens it, and stares at his friend. " Sherlock! Oh dear God Sherlock what have you done!" The severely injured detective smiles ruefully, " Well, Moriarty isn't dead. Of that much I'm certain. About anything else? Not quite." Sherlock faints and falls on the ground; John picks him up effortlessly bridal-style. After laying him down on the couch, he takes off Sherlock's trench coat and shirt. Well, the doctor thinks, he certainly is in good shape. Look at his chest! So smooth, so strong. Hesitating, John's fingers glide across Sherlock's split lip and down his chest, dragging red blood along sugar-white skin. He does it again, slower this time, relishing the feel of his friend's skin beneath his fingertips. Watson abruptly steps back and shakes his head. No! Not now, I will not reveal myself now, he shouts in his head, right now, he is my patient. But he knows that he is certain of one thing: he loves Sherlock. And he would be forced to show it soon. John preoccupies himself by getting out a couple of strips of gauze and wraps it around Sherlock's forehead after cleaning the long cut with rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. " Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Why do you hurt yourself so badly? Are you even awake, my," he pauses, " patient?", reminding himself that his greatest admiration, the man he dreams about, was his patient. When Sherlock doesn't reply, John grabs the man's pants and unbuttons them. He gets them all the way off, and observes the bruises on his legs and thighs. " Oh good God. Why would he have a cut there?" Dr. Watson asks himself as he looks at a partially revealed cut that started at his waist and went below the waistline of his underwear. John's breath hitches as he realizes that he would get to see his friend, completely naked, completely under his control. The quickly hardening doctor takes the waistband of Sherlock's underwear between his index finger and thumb, and takes the briefs down, restraining himself by not tearing them off and taking advantage of the detective. " Oh my God Sherlock, you're even more spectacular than I expected! You have this big of a cock and no girl has snatched you up yet?" John gently exclaims while deciding what to do: should he take advantage of the object of his fantasies or should he be an angel? John ponders this as he looks at his friend's beautiful body. He quotes to himself while unbuckling his belt, " I consider myself to be on the side of the angels, but I do not think, even for a second, that I am one of them." After Dr. Watson removes all of his clothes, he takes Sherlock's legs and ties his ankles together with strips of cloth. He places them around his neck. John teases Sherlock's entrance with his fingers, and Sherlock moans softly. John, startled, stops, but the detective does not stir again, so, after a long minute, the doctor decides to skip the teasing and just fully penetrate the handsome man's arsehole, which is exactly what he does. Sherlock's eyes snap open and he screams out of partly fright/pain but mostly pleasure. John yells, completely scared out of his mind, " Dear God Sherlock! I didn't expect you to wake up!" Sherlock, panting heavily, smirks, " So you just decided to take advantage of me?" although it was more of a statement than a question. John, mortified beyond belief, looks away, cuts off the cloth from Sherlock's ankles, and blushes. Sherlock leans in closely and whispers, " You can keep on going if you wish, I don't mind." He gently kisses John, and lies back down, looking at John like the naughty little slut he is. John runs his hands across the detective's ass and up his sculpted legs up to his own neck where Sherlock's ankles are resting. Sherlock shivers a bit, but its not from the cold. John looks down at Sherlock's manhood, and notices it is erect. " Well well well, looks like you're enjoying this as much as I am, Sherlock." John says, making little circles around his friend's cock. Sherlock smiles, restraining his moans of pleasure, " Maybe I am. You know you are a rapist, you could get _arrested._ " Even more turned on than usual by the sociopathic detective, the blonde continues to thrust into him, making Sherlock moan like a whore. John, enjoying himself, gazes at Sherlock with intense lust in his eyes. A glint catches his attention and he looks at his crowned ring finger. His heart beats faster at the realization that he's cheating on his pregnant wife. John promptly shoves the thought into the back of his mind, silently dreading thinking about it later. Forgetting his worries, the doctor becomes more brave and smiles triumphantly at the moaning, red-faced detective. Then he grabs Sherlock's cock and rubs it in rhythm to his thrusts. Sherlock yells breathily, " Oh God yes Watson don't ever stop even for a second!" John smiles and speaks huskily, " Sherlock, you _dirty_ little slut! You are going to go to hell." Sherlock replies wittily between gasps, " You've already thrown me down there when I started to fall in love with you." John pauses, hit with the reality of Sherlock's words. Sherlock curses, " Dammit Watson keep fucking me!" John smirks at his whorish friend and thrusts further, hitting Sherlock's prostate. The injured detective screams in virginal agony and orgasmic pleasure, and begs John breathlessly to continue. Their hearts beat faster and faster, John thrusting, Sherlock moaning . After about a minute, the extremely hard Sherlock begins to speak, stuttering at first, " I- I'm feeling that, well, you're about to come, Watson." He looks into Dr. Watson's eyes, his icy blue ones drilling into them. John growls, " Well, I guess you are too, by the way you're clenching your jaw." Sherlock smiles and then his eyes grow wide, his strong back arching. His mouth opens in a slutty scream and John throws his head back and yells as they come simultaneously. After a moment, John slowly withdraws from his gasping friend's white, sticky entrance. He tells Sherlock to kneel and to lick the come off of his thighs. Sherlock, trembling from the realization that he lost his virginity to his friend, obeys John. He licks the thick come off of smooth skin with his soft, wet tongue. John growls as Sherlock does so, and grabs him from his knees, violently smashing his lips against the detective's sticky lips before he is done. John licks the man's lips, then Sherlock sits down on the couch, a thin stream of blood trickling down his lips from his perfect nose. John, after a couple of seconds, lies down on the couch next to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock kisses John desperately, and John kisses back until Sherlock pulls away, gasping for breath. They pant, their sweaty bodies clinging to each other in such a passionate embrace. After a moment or two, Sherlock looks up at John and smiles, " Now, will you actually fix me up, doctor?". John, while getting dressed, replies, " Of course, Sherlock." He pauses, then adds, " I love you, you know?" Sherlock opens up his mouth to reply, then they hear a knock at the front door. Sherlock smiles at John, " I'll get it, it's probably Tressa.",referring to the doctor's young rebellious friend. Sherlock walks out the door and down the stairs, and John's composure falls gently as he realizes that Sherlock didn't say that he loved him back. A little while before that mild heartbreak, there was a figure looking inside the flat from another one across the street. The handsome man smiled as he shut off his video camera. He cleared his throat, opened up the door, and ran gleefully down the stairs while humming a happy tune. The man walked across the street and knocked the door labeled '221b'. As he waited, he snickered, " This plan is absolutely foolproof! They won't know what hit them!" He heard someone walking downstairs, and Sherlock opens up the door. He gasps, and the man smiles cruelly, " Hello Sherly. Did you miss me?"

 **Uhhhh was that good? I mean this is my first fanfic I**

 **honestly have no idea if it was or not. Um yeah I**

 **fangirled so hard during the writing of this fanfic. Please**

 **if you are reading this give me constructive criticism,**

 **Lord knows I need it.**

 **Danke! Arigato! Dank u! Gracias! Grazie! Xie xie! Merci! Thank you!**

 **atomic goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**A bittersweet price to pay.**

 **A** **Sherlock** **fanfiction.**

 **Chapter one: realization; this is the edited version of**

 **the previous chapter so that way y'all can read it**

 **better.**

 **Atomic goddess 14**

 **Note: rated M for sexual content and strong**

 **language.**

 **Also this is my first fan fiction. So yeah enjoy! There**

 **is an OC, her name is Tressa. This fanfic is**

 **naughty AF though, especially when Moriarty comes**

 **in.**

 **3** **rd** **person.**

Sherlock walks briskly down the alleyway, secretly

hoping that no one would see him. Bloodied and

bruised, he leaves a shadow of sadness in his wake.

He arrives at Baker street and stands beside the

streetlight as it rains, his breath shallow. The

detective unlocks the door to 221b, and he stumbles

up the stairs. " Watson? Watson open up the door."

The doctor opens it, and stares at his friend. "

Sherlock! Oh dear God Sherlock what have you

done!" The severely injured detective smiles ruefully,

" Well, Moriarty isn't dead. Of that much I'm certain.

About anything else? Not quite." Sherlock faints and

falls on the ground; John picks him up effortlessly

bridal-style. After laying him down on the couch, he

takes off Sherlock's trench coat and shirt. Well, the

doctor thinks, he certainly is in good shape. Look at

his chest! So smooth, so strong. Hesitating, John's

fingers glide across Sherlock's split lip and down his

chest, dragging red blood along sugar-white skin. He

does it again, slower this time, relishing the feel of

his friend's skin beneath his fingertips. Watson

abruptly steps back and shakes his head. No! Not

now, I will not reveal myself now, he shouts in his

head, right now, he is my patient. But he knows that

he is certain of one thing: he loves Sherlock. And he

would be forced to show it soon. John preoccupies

himself by getting out a couple of strips of gauze

and wraps it around Sherlock's forehead after

cleaning the long cut with rubbing alcohol and

hydrogen peroxide. " Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.

Why do you hurt yourself so badly? Are you even

awake, my," he pauses, " patient?", reminding

himself that his greatest admiration, the man he

dreams about, was his patient, someone to take

care of, not someone to screw into oblivion. When

Sherlock doesn't reply, John grabs the man's pants

and unbuttons them. He gets them all the way off,

and observes the bruises on Sherlock's legs and

thighs. " Oh good God. Why would he have a cut

there?" Dr. Watson asks himself as he looks at a

partially revealed cut that started at his waist and

went below the waistline of his underwear. John's

breath hitches as he realizes that he would get to

see his friend, completely naked, completely under

his control. The quickly hardening doctor takes the

waistband of Sherlock's underwear between his

index finger and thumb, and takes the briefs down,

restraining himself by not tearing them off and

taking advantage of the detective. " Oh my God

Sherlock, you're even more spectacular than I

expected! You have this big of a cock and no girl has

snatched you up yet?" John gently exclaims while

deciding what to do: should he take advantage of the

object of his fantasies or should he be an angel?

John ponders this as he looks at his friend's

beautiful body. He quotes to himself while

unbuckling his belt, " I consider myself to be on the

side of the angels, but I do not think, even for a

second, that I am one of them." After Dr. Watson

removes all of his clothes, he takes Sherlock's legs

and ties his ankles together with strips of cloth. He

places them around his neck. John teases

Sherlock's entrance with his fingers, and Sherlock

moans softly. John, startled, stops, but the detective

does not stir again, so, after a long minute, the

doctor decides to skip the teasing and just fully

penetrate the handsome man's arsehole, which is

exactly what he does. Sherlock's eyes snap open

and he screams out of partly fright/pain but mostly

pleasure. John yells, completely scared out of his

mind, " Dear God Sherlock! I didn't expect you to

wake up!" Sherlock, panting heavily, smirks, " So you

just decided to take advantage of me?" although it

was more of a statement than a question. John,

mortified beyond belief, looks away, cuts off the

cloth from Sherlock's ankles, and blushes. Sherlock

leans in closely and whispers, " You can keep on

going if you wish, I don't mind." He gently kisses

John, and lies back down, looking at John like the

naughty little slut he is. John slowly runs his hands

across the detective's ass and up his sculpted legs

up to his own neck where Sherlock's ankles are

resting. Sherlock shivers a bit, but its not from the

cold. John looks down at Sherlock's manhood, and

notices it is erect. " Well well well, looks like you're

enjoying this as much as I am, Sherlock." John says,

making little circles around his friend's cock with his

tantalizing fingers. Sherlock smiles, restraining his

moans of pleasure, " Maybe I am. You know you are

a rapist, you could get _arrested._ " John purrs, " By

you?" Sherlock half closes his eyes in an alluring

manner as he replies, " Oh yes, and your prison

sentence would be oh so very painful for you, you

naughty boy." Even more turned on than usual by the

sociopathic detective, the blonde continues to thrust

into him, making Sherlock moan like a whore. John,

enjoying himself, gazes at Sherlock with intense lust

in his eyes. A glint catches his attention and he

looks at his crowned ring finger , which is on

Sherlock's right calf. His heart beats faster at the

realization that he's cheating on his pregnant wife.

John promptly shoves the thought into the back of

his mind, silently dreading thinking about it later.

Forgetting his worries, the doctor becomes more

brave and smiles triumphantly at the moaning,

red-faced detective. Then he grabs Sherlock's cock

and rubs it in rhythm to his thrusts. Sherlock yells

breathily, " Oh God yes Watson don't ever stop even

for a second!" John smiles and speaks huskily, "

Sherlock, you _dirty_ little slut! You are going to go to

hell." Sherlock replies wittily between gasps, " You've

already thrown me down there when I started to fall

in love with you." John pauses, hit with the reality of

Sherlock's words. Sherlock curses, " Dammit Watson

keep fucking me!" John smirks at his whorish friend

and thrusts further, hitting Sherlock's prostate. The

injured detective screams in virginal agony and

orgasmic pleasure, and begs John breathlessly to

continue. Their hearts beat faster and faster, John

thrusting, Sherlock moaning . After about a minute,

the extremely hard Sherlock begins to speak,

stuttering at first, " I- I'm feeling that, well, you're

about to come, Watson." He looks into Dr. Watson's

eyes, his icy blue ones drilling into them. John

growls, " Well, I guess you are too, by the way you're

clenching your jaw." Sherlock smiles and then his

eyes grow wide, his strong back arching. His mouth

opens in a slutty scream and John throws his head

back and yells as they come simultaneously. After a

moment, John slowly withdraws from his gasping

friend's white, sticky entrance. He tells Sherlock to

kneel and to lick the come off of his thighs. Sherlock,

trembling from the realization that he lost his

virginity to his friend, obeys John. He licks the thick

come off of smooth skin with his soft, wet tongue.

John growls as Sherlock does so, and grabs him

from his knees, violently smashing his lips against

the detective's sticky lips before he is done. John

licks the man's lips, then Sherlock sits down on the

couch, a thin stream of blood trickling down his lips

from his perfect nose. John, after a couple of

seconds, lies down on the couch next to Sherlock,

wrapping his arms around him. Sherlock kisses John

desperately, and John kisses back until Sherlock

pulls away, gasping for breath. They pant, their

sweaty bodies clinging to each other in such a

passionate embrace. After a moment or two,

Sherlock looks up at John and smiles, " Now, will you

actually fix me up, doctor?". John, while getting

dressed, replies, " Of course, Sherlock." He pauses,

then adds, " I love you, you know?" Sherlock opens

up his mouth to reply, then they hear a knock at the

front door. Sherlock smiles at John, " I'll get it, it's

probably Tressa.",referring to the doctor's young

rebellious friend. Sherlock walks out the door and

down the stairs, and John's composure falls gently

as he realizes that Sherlock didn't say that he loved

him back. A little while before that mild heartbreak,

there was a figure looking inside the flat from

another one across the street. The handsome man

smiled as he shut off his video camera. He cleared

his throat, opened up the door, and ran gleefully

down the stairs while humming a happy tune. The

man walked across the street and knocked the door

labeled '221b'. As he waited, he snickered, " This

plan is absolutely foolproof! They won't know what

hit them!" He heard someone walking downstairs,

and Sherlock opens up the door. He gasps, and the

man smiles cruelly, " Hello Sherly. Did you miss me?"

 **Uhhhh was that good? I mean this is my first fanfic I**

 **honestly have no idea if it was or not. Um yeah I**

 **fangirled so hard during the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Please if you are reading this give me constructive**

 **criticism, Lord knows I need it.**

 **Danke! Arigato! Dank u! Gracias! Grazie! Xie xie!**

 **Merci! Thank you!**

 **atomic goddess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A bittersweet price to pay.**

 **Chapter two: blackmail**

 **atomic goddess**

 **Hey again! Just to let you know, this fanfic is not**

 **going to be all smut. Its going to be about 90% smut**

 **and 10% whatever I come up with cause that's life**

 **and I'm in high school so you know everything's like**

 **perfection.**

 **Kidding.**

 **But really thank you sooooo much for reading this I**

 **hope y'all are enjoying it!**

 **As usual, in 3** **rd** **person.**

" Oh, God! Moriarty? You're, you're…." Sherlock

stutters as James snickers to himself. " Yes. Yes

it's me Sherlock. You of all people should have

known that I would eventually know everything about

you, including where you live." Jim pushes himself

past the doorway and shoulders the stunned man.

As he starts up the stairs, he pauses, and looks

back. Jim holds up his video camera, " Oh and

Sherly, I have a little video I want you and your little

boyfriend to see." " He's not my boyfriend." Sherlock

mutters, and Jim turns around, " This camera proves

otherwise." Sherlock, curious and angry at the same

time, follows the attractive villain up the stairs and

thru the doorway into his and John's flat. Jim

casually looks at the doctor, " Hello John. I have a

little something I want to show to you. Sherlock, sit

down." He sits down next to John and Jim plops

himself down between ( more like on ) the two.

Sherlock and John curse the professor softly, and

Jim bitch-slaps them. " We will have none of that!

You two are disturbing the people around you all; we

are watching a movie." " You're hurting our legs!"

Sherlock protests, rubbing his cheek as Jim sets up

his video camera. Professor Moriarty looks at him

with a small smile on his face. He picks up an empty

cup and holds it up to Sherlock's eye level, " Here's

my cup of care. Oh wait! IT'S EMPTY!" Jim drops the

cup onto the floor, making it crack into a thousand

pieces. Sherlock rolls his eyes and attempts to get

up, but Jim shifts his weight onto the detective's leg.

Jim says in a low voice, " Let me make this clear: no

one is moving." Sherlock and John stop struggling

and sit still, mildly afraid of what the villain would do

to them if they continued to. Jim starts the video,

and John and Sherlock watch in horror as they

realize that that sneaky bastard , James Moriarty,

had videotaped them together. After a couple of

minutes of Jim shaking his head and saying, " My,

what naughty little boys you two are!" John punches

the camera out of Jim's hand. He yells, " WHAT IS

WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT

WOULD HAPPEN TO US IF THIS GOT OUT? I-" Jim

places his fingers on the doctor's lips, and Sherlock

glares at him, " Get your hands off of him!" James

Moriarty swings back his hand again, and they flinch.

He smirks at both of them and looks back at his

intact camera, the video still going. He picks it up

and watches the rest of the video, clicking his

tongue and shaking his head. Sherlock and John are

blushing furiously due to the audio of the video.

After it's done, he sets it on the table. " Now, the way

that I see it, you have two options: One, you two

become my property and I save this video for a rainy

day, or two, you two refuse to become my property

and I ruin your life. John will be in prison for rape,

and Sherlock's life, well, I'm sure he'll turn to

something other than cases to get himself high. And

then he will also be arrested, and both your

reputations and relations will be destroyed." Jim

paces back and forth, smiling softly at Sherlock. He

speaks up, feeling uncomfortable with his

handsome archnemesis eye's on him, " You

wouldn't dare blackmail us." The professor laughs

maniacally then stops abruptly, " After all this time,

you don't know that I want you, Sherlock? Even if it

means I have to blackmail you and your lover and

make you both my sex slaves?" John objects, " Sex

slaves is out of the bloody option here you will not

abuse my boyfriend!" Sherlock hugs John and the

older man holds him close to his chest. Jim looks at

them pitifully, " Aw. How sickeningly sweet. After

what he did to you Sherlock, you love him?" Sherlock

stubbornly nods his head. Jim walks swiftly towards

the object of his fantasies, grabs him, and bites him,

making his lips bleed. Sherlock whimpers due to a

sharp prick in his neck, and John pushes Moriarty

away. Sherlock's blood staining his teeth, Jim

smiles. " My, well you are obviously going to be a

challenge for me aren't you John!" He turns to

Sherlock, who is clearly feeling the effects of the

sedatives he put into him, " How would you describe

your little friend Tressa Rose-Marie Smythe?" The

blonde man clearly bristles, " What does Tressa have

to do with you blackmailing us?" After a pause, Jim

dramatically sighs, " I'm waiting!" Sherlock drowsily

answers, " Tressa is a brunette, about 140 pounds,

5'6". She has green eyes and is a curvy, teenage

British-American. She is a rebel without a cause and

the sex symbol of the London Underground

Anarchists. Tressa is very smart and plays the piano

beautifully, despite the stereotypes against her punk

style. So if that's it, you… can.. go-" He collapses due

to the sedatives. Jim, feigning puzzlement,

comments, " I didn't catch that last part Sherly come

again?" Looking at Sherlock and then back at

Moriarty, John gets up and swings his arm back,

preparing to hit the professor. James grabs his arm,

twists it until he screams, and plunges a hypodermic

needle into his vein. Dr. Watson's eyes roll into the

back of his head and he falls to the ground. Standing

between the two lovers and getting out zip ties from

his pockets, Jim smiles as he wonders what the hell

he's going to do with his little sex toys. As he bends

over Sherlock, tying up his wrists, he whispers, " Oh

Sherlock, the things I'm going to do to you, the

things I'll make you do and see. Sherly, I hope you

know I love you."

 **This chapter was necessary, therefore, it sucked.**

 **However next one will be savory, promise.**

 **When I post the next chapter, I want you all to R &R it **

**so many times your eyes bleed.**

 **KK?**

 **Kk.**

 **Danke! Arigato! Grazie! Gracias! Dank u! Merci! Xie xie! Thank you!**

 **Atomic goddess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A bittersweet price to pay.**

 **Atomic goddess**

 **Chapter 3: weaknesses.**

 **Kinda smutty, idk I always write this part before I**

 **write the actual story so...**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

Sherlock's eyelids flutter open as he wakes up, his

head pounding. His eyes dilate to adjust to the

darkness; John is naked and is tied to him. " Oh God.

How in the hell-?" Sherlock is interrupted by a

startled scream, followed by a tirade of curses. John

then opens up his eyes and realizes the awkward

situation they're in. He mildly blushes, and is

thankful for the darkness. " Uh, he he, I guess we

haven't planned for this." John says nervously,

silently telling himself to not get erect, for his hips

are against Sherlock's. Sherlock also smiles, " So I

guess we're stuck here." He kisses John, and John

looks around during the kiss. " We are in a Gothic

torture chamber, it must be Moriarty's." Sherlock

whispers. John pulls away, " Sadistic bastard! We

didn't even get to choose!" In a flash of light,

everything turns bright from the ceiling flood lights,

and the tied up lovers close their eyes. " Rise and

shine darlings! I can't wait to get you two dressed up

in your new clothes!" Jim stands at the doorway of

the huge room, his hand on a light switch. Sherlock

looks around. There are numerous contraptions that

look oh so very excruciating, and in the middle are

huge chains coming down from the ceiling and

attached to a girl, who has clearly not been fed for a

few days. Her face is painted a vibrant white and

decorated with exquisite tattoos of flowers and

birds. The areas around her closed eyes are painted

black and so is the tip of her nose. Her hair has been dyed black and now hangs down like her long, ruffled

black dress with the waist-to-ankle length slit on the

side of it. John cries, " Tressa? Tressa! Let her go

you pedophilic son of a bitch!" Jim laughs casually, "

But John, I haven't touched her , at least not like I'm

going to touch you and the man against you that you

are so not-quite-subtly grinding against." Sherlock

turns away from John a bit, but he's erect anyway,

even against the dank air of the dungeon. Jim smiles

eagerly, " Well now how did that happen? Maybe it's

because John was doing something he wasn't

supposed to do!" He acts like a schoolteacher,

wagging his finger at the blonde. " You have been a

very bad boy, John. Doing something that's against

the rules!" Jim looks at both of them shamefully, like

a disappointed father. Sherlock clears his throat, and

counters, " In his defense, sir, you never told us

them." The villain smirks at the fact that his little

slave is learning quickly. " Oh, I apologize my

darlings. Rule number one you will always call me

sir. Beautiful job, Sherly. Rule number two, you will

not arouse yourself unless I tell you to do so. Rule

number three, you will always accept the torture and

participate in whatever activity I tell either or both of

you to do. Rule number four, Tressa is both of yours.

You can do what you would like with her. Are we

clear?" John snorts, " Crystal." Sherlock nudges

John, but it was too late. Jim sighs, walks over to

John, and unties him. The professor lifts him up, sits

down in a chair, and drapes the doctor over his

knees. He takes out an electric baton, " John, you are

such a bad little boy. You broke rule number one and

number two!" He clicks his tongue and glides his

fingers across John's back. " What. The. Hell. Are

you doing?" The vaguely aroused man asks,

clenching his teeth. Jim answers back seductively, "

I'm punishing you, _slave._ " He raises his baton, there

is crackling in the air. John struggles under

Moriarty's firm grasp, but it is clear that the master

has something else planned in mind. Sherlock

knows what he's about to do, and he gets up and

starts to run, desperate to prevent Jim from

spanking his love with the baton. Jim smiles at

Sherlock, his little slave boy, the object of his darkest

sexual fantasies, and he slams the baton down on

John's bare ass; he screams to what seems like a

good 30 seconds. Sherlock, crestfallen, stands there

as his friend screams again and again, the baton

zapping, the villain growing in erection. He goes in

rounds, increasing the number of slaps by 5 and

increasing the voltage each time by 2. John begs

during the tenth round of spankings, " Sir, master,

please I'd rather do anything besides this!" Jim

stops, a bit surprised, " Oh? Well then, let me get this

straight: you would rather do anything than get

spanked by me?" He shifts the weak man off his lap

and walks briskly over to the crying detective. He

takes his hands and drags him over to John. James

says without emotion to John, " Open up your legs.

Now. You said it yourself, you would rather do

anything else. Sherlock, this is for you." Moriarty

unzips his fly, pulls out his very impressive cock, and

picks up John's outstretched legs to put him in the

chair. He ties the other man's ankles and drapes

them around his neck, then positions himself at

John's arsehole. Sherlock pleads, " Sir, don't do it.

Please don't, I liked the sex! Don't rape him! I love

him!" Jim ignores the man's cries, and thrusts into

Dr. Watson, tearing his tight entrance. While the

somewhat shorter man is clearly enjoying himself,

John yells a tirade of curses and moans with each

extremely painful thrust, for even though it hurt

almost unbearably so, the villain was hitting his

prostate, which frankly felt quite satisfying. He

desperately struggles, squirms, but eventually gives

up and cries. The turned-all-the-way on Sherlock,

begging himself not to, but doing it anyway, walks up

to his crying friend and passionately kisses him, his

tongue, the same tongue that tasted the doctor's

come, exploring his wet, warm mouth. Thier feelings

become one, John's pain and Sherlock's pleasure

melds into a delicious potion of masochism and

sadism. Sherlock pulls away, his hot breath making

John's eyelids close partway. The younger man

slaps the blonde's cheek, " I agree with him, you've

been such a bad boy. Breaking rules, moaning like a

whore while you're getting raped you ungodly slut."

Sherlock runs his soft tantalizing lips down his

lover's neck, his tongue making little designs along

the skin. John whispers in his ear, " Oh God Sherlock

punish me I've been so bad I deserve to get my

throat torn open by your cock please! This pleasure

is too much!" He bites his lips then he cries out in

extremely close orgasm. " Master keep on don't stop

ever!" James, sadistic son of a bitch that he is,

slows down. John practically sobs, and Jim rolls his

eyes and fucks him faster than before. Sherlock is

running his hands thru the his boyfriend's hair while

biting his neck, "I'm going to punish you now, John

Watson. And don't scream." He stands up and

entangles his fingers in the hair of his boyfriend. " On

second thought, you couldn't scream anyway, my

cock will be in your throat! " John, unable to wait any

longer, for he was about to come, starts to suck the

tip of Sherlock's cock; he moans and throws back

his head. John is surprised at first, how good it feels

in his mouth, then he realizes that all three of them

are actually pretty damn hard. James Moriarty starts

to jerk John off, and he moans loudly like a whore,

like Sherlock did when he was raping him. Sherlock

growls and shoves his cock deep into his naughty

friend's throat, and John gags before he starts

deepthroating him. The detective moans and

tightens his fingers, " Oh yes this feels indescribable

John do keep on sucking me off- OH GOD YES!" He

screams as does John ( Moriarty growls ) as all

three come. James all but falls to the ground,

breathless, while Sherlock, exhausted, collapses.

John slowly gets up off the chair, his and his

master's come mixing together and dripping from

between his legs. Jim, after a few moments of heavy

breathing, gets up and drags the breathless man to

some suspended chains. He chains John up; he

doesn't put up a fight. However Sherlock does,

punching and kicking. James, weary, picks up the

electric baton and shocks his struggling slave boy.

Sherlock falls in his arms, unconscious. Jim holds

him and strokes his hair, " Here we are again my

love. I wish that you would realize I didn't want to do

that to your friend, but because of what he did to you

I thought that you would be more submissive to me

than him. I don't want to break you easily. Put up a

fight, and maybe you'll realize then how much I want

you to be my husband, how much I will pursue you.

You will be mine until death do us part." He vows,

then kisses Sherlock gently. Interrupting the rattling

of chains as Moriarty suspends Sherlock from them

is a raspy voice, " Ha! More like your bitch I shouldn't

wonder!" Startled, Jim spins around to face the

speaker.

 **Ha! What a chapter this took me such a long**

 **time this was the bane of my existence. I thought**

 **the threesome was cool. I don't feel like talking I'm**

 **tired so...**

 **Danke! Arigato! Xie xie! Grazie! Gracias! Dank u!**

 **Merci! Thank you!**

 **atomic goddess**


End file.
